


山中大雪 九

by qazwsxedcrfv



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2018
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwsxedcrfv/pseuds/qazwsxedcrfv
Summary: 锤基车补档





	山中大雪 九

　　Thor翻身下马，他拉着Loki冰凉的手，推开了木屋的门。  
　　温暖的温度立马包围了Thor，他想好好坐一会儿，喝一点热的东西来驱赶他身体里那股黏腻滞留的寒冷，却被Loki摁在了门上。  
　　Thor大吃一惊，连忙护住着少年的腰，怕他摔到，自己靠着门板站稳。  
　　寒冷被阻隔在那扇木板后面，精灵凑上来吻他，凉凉的嘴唇很软，笨拙地啃咬，Thor掌心下面的身体在发抖，他感受的到Loki的紧张，他轻轻地推了推Loki，精灵立马狼狈地放开了他，他害怕戳到Thor，额头上的尖角老早就收了起来，一双眼眸还是红色的，里面蒙了一层水汽，委屈难过地盯着Thor，然后他低下头去，想要离开。  
　　Thor拉住了他，用一种霸道而温柔的姿态吻住Loki，他的吻缠绵而热情，舌头不安分地往Loki嘴里钻，Loki招架不住，很快就有些缺氧地挂在Thor怀里。  
　　“小鹿，吻要这样接才对。”Thor终于放过了Loki，他像是抱着一个宝贝一样把Loki抱在怀里，他低声笑着，温热的气息打在Loki耳边，低沉的声音直直戳到Loki的心尖尖上，Loki觉得自己从来没有这么热过，他嘴唇上还有水渍，看起来润润的两片，Thor低头看着他，自己下身已经硬的不成样子，抵在Loki大腿上。  
　　Loki犹豫了一下，伸出手覆住了他已经抬头的部位，Thor倒抽一口冷气，蓝眼睛里有些不可置信：“Loki…？”  
　　“你……想不想？”Loki收回手，小声问。  
　　Thor脑子一片空白，耳边环绕着的全都是Loki试探一样的“想不想”。  
　　不想才有鬼。  
　　从大门口到床上，衣服散了一地，他们磕磕绊绊地摔到床上，才笑着松开了对方。  
　　Thor压着Loki陷入柔软的床垫里，两个人的气息交杂在一起，Thor低头看着精灵，一只手捧着他的脸，Loki眼里润润的一层都是水光，他的胸膛起伏着，抬起脸看着Thor，长长的眼睫不时盖下来，眼神又舍不得从他的脸上移开，他从来没想过要和一个人结合，高天尊说要和他结合的时候他拒绝了，偶尔想起来也觉得自己是那个能把对方操进床垫子里的那一方，但是遇到了Thor，他心甘情愿躺在那人身下。  
　　Thor隔着衣服揉捏Loki的身子，胸膛，腰，腿，然后不知收敛地从他的衣摆下撩进去，手掌带着炽热的温度覆盖在Loki的皮肤上，Loki大口喘着气，两条腿微微的加紧了不安分的磨蹭，Thor看出他的小动作，笑着按住他的膝盖：“别急，Loki。”  
　　Loki还没反应过来，Thor就已经分开了他的腿，男人挤进他的两腿之间，他看见Loki的肩膀在细密的颤抖，胸膛剧烈起伏着，于是勾着嘴角俯身舔吻他，脖子，肩膀，锁骨，当他的嘴唇路过Loki胸前的两点，Loki喉咙里挤出一声小小的呻吟，Thor不放过它们，故意伸出舌尖挑逗，用牙齿轻轻的咬：“舒服吗？”  
　　Loki恼怒地看着Thor，Thor伸出一只手照顾另一侧的小豆豆，Loki微微弓起腰去迎合，Thor不依不饶：“舒服吗？Loki…告诉我，喜欢吗？”  
　　“…喜欢。”Loki犹豫了一会儿，闷声道，“你快点儿。”  
　　Thor笑着褪下Loki的裤子，一只手握住Loki的欲望套弄着，然后低头含住了它。  
　　Loki一下子绷紧了大腿和腰腹，一声没有关住的喘息漏了出来，他抬起一只手臂捂住眼睛，生理性的眼泪被突如其来的快感激出来，他像是被拎上岸的鱼一样大口地喘着气。  
　　Thor吻着柱身，轻轻舔着湿漉漉的前段，然后张开嘴全部含了进去。  
　　Thor从来没做过这档子事，牙齿会不小心碰到Loki，他几乎是笨拙地吞吐着Loki的性器，他是第一次和男人做，想必Loki也是，他有个朋友告诉他，承受方会很难受，但他舍不得Loki难受，他想给他带来最大的快感。  
　　Loki不敢看，他从来没有被这样对待过，因为精灵的体质，他连自亵都很少，Thor的口腔里很热，但很生疏，偶尔也会弄疼他，但是他很享受。Thor经常进入林子打猎，他看中了Thor很久了，终于找到机会把人拐回家来，而这个心心念念的男人正在自己身下做这样的事情，光是想想，Loki就感觉自己要射了。  
　　Thor感受到Loki的兴奋，他加快了速度，Loki难耐的尖叫一声，发泄出来。  
　　Thor把嘴里的东西吐出来，摸索着摸到他的后穴，然后接着精液的润滑探入了一根手指，Loki还没有从高潮里反应过来，身体里就挤进了异物，Thor试探地抠弄揉捏，然后伸出了第二根手指。  
　　Loki惊呼一声，脚趾蜷了起来，他的身子稀碎地颤抖着，喉咙里发出一声哽咽。  
　　“痛么？痛就告诉我…”Thor把Loki的反应尽收眼底，他嗓子哑的厉害，全都是瞒都瞒不住的心疼。  
　　“不…不疼。”Loki摇摇头，“有点难受…不要紧…”  
　　Loki躺在Thor身下，双腿大张着，露出两腿间的性器和后穴，Thor几乎要忍不住自己的欲望，他想要狠狠地插进去，把Loki操哭，顶到最深处让他求饶，这样的念头马上被Thor压了下去，他稍稍加快了手里的动作，心里惦念的还是不要伤到Loki。  
　　也许是因为霜精灵的流动性别，Loki很快就适应了体内的异物，温热的液体慢慢地分泌，Thor试探着，发现自己似乎找到了他想要的哪一点，每一次触碰都会让Loki一阵战栗。  
　　“可以了……”Loki拉住Thor的手，他眼眶都红了，他身体里空空的，虚虚的想要吃进去些什么，他难耐地扭了扭腰，Thor脑子里有一根弦“啪”的一下就断了，他三下两下脱掉了裤子，性器弹出来，蹭在Loki的后穴上，然后缓慢而坚定地插了进去，将整个性器埋入了那个温热紧致的地方。  
　　Loki呜咽着，太大了，太深了……他感到自己被撑得满满的，他咬着下唇，Thor拉开他的手，吻着他的眉眼：“看着我，Loki，看着我……疼不疼？告诉我，疼不疼？”  
　　Loki胡乱摇摇头，Thor试探地动了动，看到Loki没有太大的难受后，在湿润的甬道里挺动起来，他揉捏着Loki的腰和臀，腰跨间的幅度越来越大，每次都戳刺着Loki的敏感点，Loki眼角淌过一滴眼泪，Thor欺身吻住他，Thor的动作越来越快，每一次都撞击着Loki的敏感点，Loki眼神有些迷茫，太过强烈的快感让他有些迷糊，耳边都是羞耻的水声和撞击声，他不住地喊着Thor的名字，他的双腿夹着Thor的腰，最后带着哭腔，仅靠后面就射了出来，肠道绞着Thor，他抱着自家敏感的爱人主动缴了械。  
　　两个人抱在一起，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，然后Thor把自己从Loki体内抽了出来，他抱起精灵，用炉子上的热水混了冷水帮他擦洗身子，Loki后穴里慢慢淌出一小股白色的液体，Thor吻着Loki的脸颊，帮他清理。  
　　Loki很累，腰和背都很酸，Thor在他身边，他很安心，他抬起头去看Thor，Thor的金发被汗水打湿了，脸上还带着情欲，空气里还有挥之不去的欢爱气息，Loki把脸埋到Loki胸膛里，然后闭上了眼睛。  
　　不用怕，他会处理好任何事情。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
